Matrix Outtakes
by Kathleen1
Summary: What happened behind the scenes. Haven't been able to think of any more... three will be up in a bit though, i hope...
1. Default Chapter

(*at beginning of movie when Trinity is at the camp and the cops find her*)  
  
Cops: Hands behind your head! Now! Do it!  
  
Trinity: *whiney voice* C'mon.... I'm almost done the download!  
  
*Cops wait for download to complete*  
  
Trinity: See, isn't it beautiful?  
  
*On the computer screen is a porn pic of Agent Smith. Cops run out of room screaming and and crying.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
*When Trinity jumps buildings to escape the cops & agents*  
  
Cop: That's nothing...  
  
*Cop jumps off the building to his death  
  
Agent Smith:*sigh*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Follow the White Rabbit  
  
*Neo looks out the window and sees a white rabbit. He jumps out of the window, but is delayed by computer cords wrapped around his foot.*  
  
Neo: NOO!! It's getting away!!  
  
*Cords around foot snap ans Neo falls on top of the rabbit*  
  
Neo: Ow...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
FedEx Man: Thomas Anderson  
  
Neo: That's me. *signs electronic pad*  
  
FedEx Man: *hands Neo package* Have a nice day...  
  
*Neo flips open phone and it rings immediately.*  
  
Voice: Hello, this is John from AT&T. Would you be interested in buying...  
  
*Neo screams ans throws phone at wall of cubicle*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Neo: Who's coming for me?  
  
Morpheus: Stand up and see for yourself.  
  
Neo: Right now?  
  
Morpheus: Yes, now. Do it slowly. The elevator.  
  
*Neo stands up and looks at the elevator. He screams like a girl, then sits down.*  
  
Morpheus: You're on your own now... that scream just screwed you over....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Neo: Yeah. Wow. That sounds like a real good deal. But I think I have a better one. How 'bout I give you the finger---  
  
*Neo sticks up his index finger*  
  
Agents: OOOOOO!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
*Trinity uses de-bugger thing to get 'bug' out of Neo.*  
  
Trinity: Got it  
  
Neo: Got what? My spleen?  
  
Trinity: Don't be ridiculous... *looks closer* CRAP!! That is your spleen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Cypher: It means buckle your seatbelt Dorothy, cuz Kansas is going bye-bye.  
  
*Neo sits down in chair and buckles his seatbelt.*  
  
Cypher: We're all screwed...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Morpheus: Come on! Stop trying to hit me and just hit me!  
  
*Neo hit's Morpheus. Morpheus falls to his knees and starts crying*  
  
Morpheus: I was only joking!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
*Agent Smith is holding a gun to Neo's head*  
  
*Neo screams, starts crying and runs away*  
  
Morpheus: *sigh*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Cypher: Good sh*t, eh? Dozer makes it. It's good for two things: degreasing engines and killing brain cells.  
  
*Neo takes shot of clear alcohol, face blanks, and then he faints.*  
  
Cypher: Told ya it kills brain cells... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- 


	2. PART TWO

Morpheus - I told you that I can only show you the door. You have to step through it...  
  
Neo - Morpheus, I don't think this is a good idea...  
  
Morpheus - Why?  
  
Neo - (*slamming fist on the door*) The---door---won't---open!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Trinity - Got it!  
  
Neo - Got what? My spleen?  
  
Trinity - Don't be rediculous... it's your liver!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
*Follow the white rabbit*  
  
Neo - (*watching Alice in WOnderland, he sees the white rabbit*) THE WHITE RABBIT!!!  
  
(*Neo shoves his head through the television set*)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Morpheus goes to remove his sunglasses but they remain on his face  
  
Morpheus - (*still pulling*) WHO PUT SUPERGLUE ON MY GLASSES AGAIN!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
(*After blowing Agent Smith up, Neo looks at the other agents*)  
  
Agent #1 - (*falls to his knees*) WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Agent #2 - Ohmygosh! ohmygosh! ohmygosh! (*starts cursing and screaming, and then runs away in a crazed state*)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Trinity - ... Then I belive you can go to hell...  
  
Neo - You first! (*He cocks an Uzi and shoots Trinity in the head*)  
  
Director - WHY'D YOU KILL HER?!  
  
Neo - It's a cool comeback line!! I had too!! 


End file.
